starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard's Peak (script)
Draft Script (3/12/1995) Script Princess Guinevere and her Jewel Adventures Wizard's Peak Ep. 5 3/12/95 Cast of characters *MERLIN - Kind Wizard and father of Avalon *GUINEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone *SUNSTAR - Winged unicorn, bonded to Gwen *FALLON - Warrior, scout, wears the Moon Stone *MOONGLOW - Unicorn, bonded to Fallon *TAMARA - Singer, songwriter, baby animal wrangler, wears the Heart Stone *CLEO - Baby unicorn *SAMANTHA, "Sam" - Baby dragon *SPIKE - Baby panther *ARCHIMEDES, "Archie" - Wise owl, Merlin's familiar *KALE - Outlaw Princess *RUFUS - Dweasel *TWIG - Dweasel *GRIMM - Dragon stooge *DRAKE - Leader of the Wolf Pack *THUNDERBOLT - Wolf, bonded to Drake *MAX & SHADOW - Wear the Forest Stones *JOSH & STORMRUNNER - Wear the Forest Stones *RIDER 1 & RIDER 2 - Highlander Riders *GUARDIAN OF THE MAGIC - Magic genie *Dweaselette *Assorted magical creatures Guest props *WIZARD'S BOX - Ancient magic box *CROWN JEWEL OF BURNING ICE - Snowflake Jewel with red center 'Act I' (1) EST. - EXT. FOOTHILLS OF THE CRYSTAL CLIFFS On a mountain ridge waits DRAKE, JOSH, and MAX atop of their wolves. FALLON sits atop Moonthing along side of the Pack. Josh and Storm are out near the ledge scanning the trail that leads to their somewhat enclosed position. The wind is blowing snow and ice and in the distance the mountains are angular and gleaming; some resemble outsize crystals thrust from the earth. In the distance one lone mountain stands out from the others. This is Wizard's Peak. Where the Jewel Riders wait, the land is not yet fully transformed to crystal, though it won't long. The trees and vegetation are already turning. A few large crystals thrust up through the earth not far from where the Jewel Riders wait. The land is definitely not right. There is wild magic loose here. The animals are restless. A sense of vigilance prevails. JOSH Riders approaching! JOSH is pointing to two dark, moving specks on the mountain trail. FALLON (bringing Moonthing around to join Josh) That must be them. DRAKE Everyone stay alert. Two men on horseback slip, slide, and skitter down a trail of crystal scree toward the Pack's location. The men wear high furlined boots, baggy trousers, ponchos, and scarves, which trail behind their necks like banners. They ride large unicorns, with long fetlocks to protect them from the cold environment. The unicorns are breathing hard. Tugging on their reigns, the approaching riders bring their animals to an abrupt halt. Rider 1 brings his mount along side of Drake and Thunder. RIDER 1 We risked a great deal to bring this to you, Jewel Riders. FALLON About time, we're freezing! DRAKE We appreciate what you've done. Rider 1 hands Drake a scroll. Drake quickly unrolls it and glances at it. DRAKE This is it. RIDER 1 We only want what's best for Avalon. (points to the mountain) But we cannot venture into Wizard's Peak. FALLON Wizard's Peak? GWEN An ancient place of great magic. It's mentioned in some scrolls my Mother has in her study. RIDER 1 (wide-eyed) It is a haunt of dangerous creatures. DRAKE A lot of superstitious nonsense. RIDER 1 You are braver than you look. The wolves are suddenly on edge, their manes bristling with anticipation. DRAKE Wolf Pack, stand ready! The Riders' unicorns are startled by the wolves sudden movements. RIDER 2 Our wolves are edgy, it's just the wind -'' The wind howls and - Suddenly - in the manner of the Schwarzenegger-piloted Harrier's appearance in ''True Lies - Kale's Dragon Wagon rises into view from the valley below the ridge. FALLON Kale! Kale's Dark Stone is raised and ready to fire. Rufus and Twig hang on to the runnerboards. RUFUS I told you there were Jewel Riders afoot. KALE I hope I'm not too late for the party. Hand me that artifact! GWEN Fallon, Moondance, cover us! Fallon raises her Moon Stone. Magic flare from her Moon Stone as well as from Moondance's Jewel and horn. A cloud of blue-white smoke explodes around the Jewel Riders. When it dissipates the Dragon Wagon is left floating in front of an empty ridge. TWIG (jumping up and down and pointing) There they go, Witchy One! KALE Grimm, after them! CUT (2) EXT. - TRAIL THROUGH THE CRYSTAL CLIFF MOUNTAINS The Jewel Riders are powered up. The Pack is racing along the trail. The Dragon Wagon sweeps into the open skies above their heads chasing them down. KALE (commanding) Take us in closer, Grimm. Kale whips power from her Dark Stone. The power explodes around the Jewel Riders as the Dragon Wagon completes its strafing run. The Jewel Riders wind down into a valley and tear across it's slick floor, racing. The purple power explodes the ground into crystal fragments as the Jewel Riders boldly race on through the deadly magical onslaught. GWEN (calling to the others) Keep going, I'll take Amber up and hold her off! DRAKE (yelling against the wind) Wait, Princess. Follow me! Drake leads the group out of the valley and onto a narrow trail. The Dragon Wagon banks sharply in the skies to begin another strafing run. KALE Those fools. That path leads to a dead end. Ha ha! I've got you now! The Dragon Wagon dives into its run. The Jewel Riders race toward what appears to be a towering cliff face. FALLON It's a dead end! We'll be trapped! GWEN Drake?! Crouched low, Drake rides full speed straight for the wall! At the last possible moment, however, a tunnel mouth reveals itself shimmering in the crystal wall. DRAKE In there! The Jewel Riders disappear into the tunnel. The tunnel closes after them, sealing them inside. The Dragon Wagon flies straight for the wall. RUFUS Hey, where are they? TWIG May I suggest we avoid squashing ourselves on the mountain? KALE Climb, Grimm, climb! The Dragon Wagon turns sharply into the skies, missing the wall by inches. KALE Where did they go?! CUT (3) ''' INT. - HIDDEN VALLEY Tight CLOSE UP on a parchment map being quickly unfurled on a flat rock. Central to the map - marked with an "X" - is a fanciful rendering of the STONE OF BURNING ICE, whose heart glows a fiery red. Pulling back we see Drake and the others gathered round the map. The group powers down. Behind them is the tunnel they have just come out of. Rending sounds punctuate the conversation. Ground quakes rumble and shake. '''JOSH Good call, Drake. GWEN (pointing back towards the tunnel) How did you know that secret tunnel was here? DRAKE It's all here on the map. See, tunnel of illusion. GWEN (looking at the map) Incredible, look at these markings. My mother would love to study this. FALLON No time. The Crown Jewel of Burning Ice must be found before this entire land becomes uninhabitable. DRAKE According to this map, we're not far from where the Jewel was first discovered. GWEN We don't know how accurate the map is anymore. DRAKE The tunnel was still here . GWEN We still have to enter Wizard's Peak. DRAKE Stick with me. Hey, maps are my thing. GWEN One way to find out. FALLON Where do we begin? GWEN Drake and I are going after the Jewel. You, Josh, and Max are leaving. FALLON (insulted) You'd be all alone?! DRAKE I wouldn't put it quite like that. GWEN (to Fallon) You'll have to lead Kale away from here and give us time to find the Jewel. DRAKE (to the pack) Fallon's in command. JOSH/MAX Right. DRAKE Don't worry, we'll be in and out of Wizard's Peak in no time. GWEN Let's move. Good luck. Scene close on the map, rolling itself closed. CUT (4) EXT. - NARROW CANYON DRAKE and THUNDER are side-by-side with GWEN and AMBER. In the background, the Crystal Cliffs are fractured kaleidoscopically. Elsewhere are organ-pipes, spires, and other seemingly glassblown shapes. Eerily, the wind howls and moans through the canyons. DRAKE is consulting the map. He looks at his CRYSTAL COMPASS and compares the readings to the map. CUT (5) '''EXT. - WIDE SHOT - FOOTHILLS OF THE CRYSTAL CLIFFS With Fallon riding point, the Pack gallops madly across a tilted, landscape. Grimm swoops in and banks, tipping his outstretched wings as the Dragon Wagon glides down from·the skies. '''KALE Hmmm, they're not making for the Travel Trees, so I assume they're trying to keep me away from the mountain. She looks to where Rufus and Twig normally stand on either side of the Dragon Wagon. Rufus and Twig are conspicuously absent. KALE Well, two can play at this game, ha ha ha!! The Dragon Wagon circles in the sky like a vulture. CUT (6) EXT. - BASE OF WIZARD'S PEAK PAN - an Escheresque landscape of planes and angles. The perspective is noticeably tipped to one side. Crystallized rocks break out of the earth as the land shifts from the effects of wild magic. The winds howl and moan. DRAKE and GWEN have dismounted from their animals. DRAKE is studying the map in obvious bafflement. Gwen is paying attention to each sound, looking around as if in expectation of finding, someone or something. DRAKE (scratching his head) I don't understand this. We've come exactly five miles. GWEN (arguing) If you'd listened to me, we wouldn't be lost right now! DRAKE We're not lost! I just don't know where we are... GWEN I say we head back to the last tunnel entrance. DRAKE I say we push on. GWEN (irritated) Let me see that thing! Drake sheepishly hands the map over the Gwen. GWEN (pointing) What's this? DRAKE A spot of dirt, this map is so old-'' 'GWEN' ''It's an ancient symbol for a door... or a cave. That way. DRAKE Oh. They move in the direction that Gwen had just pointed out. Camera pans up the looming mountain. CUT (7) EXT. - HIGH UP ON TOP OF WIZARD'S PEAK Along a crystal path, through the clouds, RUFUS and TWIG come sniffing into view. RUFUS Smell that? TWIG Y''es, fragrant magic''. RUFUS I have a nose for smelly magical bits. TWIG Me too. RUFUS I could be wizard. TWIG Me too. Oh mighty wizard Dweasel, how do we get in there? RUFUS Em, how about this door. The sniffing Dweasel, Twig, bumps into a door cut in the Cliffs. TWIG Doof! RUFUS knocks. The door creaks open. TWIG Anyone home? The Dweasels look at each other, poke their noses inside and sniff. RUFUS Lovely. After you, Twig. TWIG After you-'' '''RUFUS' After you-'' The Dweasels walk in at the same time getting stuck in the door. They lurch free and step into an open cavern. They drop into the mountain. '''RUFUS/TWIG (vo)' (trailing off into nowhere) After you, no I insist... CRASH BANG %#@#@! CUT (8) EXT. - ENTRANCE TO A MINING TUNNEL/CAVE CLOSE UP of wizard symbols. Pull back to see an entrance, shored by thick timbers, and partially barricaded by boards that feature wizard type insignia, stars, wands, moons, etc. Off to one side of the entrance, a lever is plainly visible, protruding from a rusted mechanism attached to the wall. A crystallized stream zig-zags like a lightning bolt in front of the mine. Nearby is a sheltering overhang of rock. DRAKE, GWEN, AMBER and THUNDER are standing opposite the entrance. Gwen is hugging herself to ward.off the chill. DRAKE Well, how do you feel about taking this way in? GWEN I'm so cold I can't feel a thing. DRAKE At least we agree on that much. Gwen examines markings along the entrance. GWEN These markings...similar to mother's ancient scrolls at the Crystal Palace. DRAKE This isn't a cave - it's a mine shaft. (pointing to the map again) And it's not on the map! GWEN I don't care what that map says! I'm going inside before I freeze. Amber, you'll be all right here? AMBER The cold doesn't bother me, but I'd rather go in with you. Gwen smooths Amber's mane. GWEN I'll be fine. GWEN pulls down an old board and enters the mine shaft. GWEN Well, are you coming? DRAKE rolls his eyes at Thunder. DRAKE Wait here out of the weather. I'll contact you if we find anything. THUNDER Contact me if you don't find anything. DRAKE Right. CUT (9) INT. - TUNNEL DRAKE and GWEN are negotiating a narrow tunnel. Gwen is using her Sun Stone as a light. DRAKE walking point, has his Forest Stone beaming a green light on the map, which he holds in the other hand. The walls of the tunnel are slick where transformed to crystal, earthen elsewhere. The ground trembles. Timbers creak. DRAKE (trying to read the map) There should be a connecting tunnel up ahead. They emerge in a large grotto, studded with crystal stalactites. There are three different openings ahead. DRAKE Here it is. Hmm, which way now, though... Gwen notices that one side of the tunnel is changing to crystal before her eyes. Eerie howls roar by like ghosts. GWEN (looking around, suddenly uneasy) Drake, this tunnel is shifting, changing... I think it's wild magic... DRAKE It's just the wind-'' Two giant stalactites burst through the ceiling, nearly crushing Drake. Gwen pulls him out of the way. '''DRAKE' Woah! Two stalagmites thrust from the floor, nearly impaling Gwen. GWEN Ahhh!! Drake pulls Gwen out of the way and into his arms. She looks into Drake's eyes - AMBER (vo) Princess, are you all right?! GWEN Yes, we're fine. (to Drake) Thanks. DRAKE Thank you. Gwen demurely leaves Drake's arms and studies more markings on a tunnel entrance. Drake looks at the crystal spikes that almost got them. They resemble crystalline fangs. DRAKE I've heard of walls having ears, but teeth?! GWEN Hmmm. DRAKE What does it say? GWEN (reading) Walk this way. They enter the tunnel and walk on. CUT (10) INT. - CRYSTALLINE ROOM IN THE MOUNTAIN The floor is covered in a pile of crystal sawdust. Two Dweasel noses poke out sniffing. RUFUS Wow, that was some step. TWIG Rufus, smell that savory aroma! Rufus bursts free of the debris and lovingly sniffs the magic in the air. RUFUS Magic! We must bustle. TWIG Yes, we are bustling. The Dweasels bustle off, sniffing out the scent. CUT (11) INT. - HALL OF WIZARDS Gwen and Drake emerge from the tunnel into a cavernous room adorned with towering, ancient, sculptures that could come straight from an "Indiana Jones" adventure. The floor is made of cut stones. The walls are adorned with all kinds of wizard markings, tapestries, and scrolls. The ceiling is painted with constellations from the heavens. There is a table in the center with wizard markings on it. On the sides of the room are shelves full of strange wizard stuff. And on a pedestal to one side sits a box, a wondrous box with more wizard markings. DRAKE (looking around, amazed) Incredible. What is this place? Gwen is studying ancient runes, running her fingers over the markings. GWEN (reading) The Hall of Wizards. DRAKE Wizards!? I thought Merlin was the only wizard around. GWEN At one time there were many wizards. DRAKE What happened to them? GWEN I don't know. We may never know. DRAKE (vo) Princess, take a look at this. DRAKE is standing by a pedestal. On the pedestal is the magic box. It glows softly. DRAKE What is it? GWEN Where is that "X" on the map, Drake? DRAKE The map, I forgot all about it. Drake takes out the map and runs his finger looking for the "X". His finger finds it and he looks up. They are standing right under the "X" of two crystal beams. DRAKE Gwen...this is it. CUT (12) SAME AS (11) DRAKE has lowered the box to the ground. Gwen is reading the runes on the cover of the box. GWEN "Whoever opens the chest, beware..." I can't make out the rest. Oh, I should have studied Mother's scrolls a little harder. The ground trembles as a tremor hits. Crystal bits fall from the ceiling. DRAKE Well, wizards or no wizards, we've got a job to do. GWEN Right. DRAKE opens the box. There is an unearthly glow from inside. They look inside and see all kinds of wizard stuff, robes, a hat, wands, and other assorted bits that look like they may have come from a magician's box of tricks. DRAKE Wow, look at all this stuff. Drake takes out a stack of beautiful cards. The cards magically float around the room arranging themselves in wonderful patterns. They fall on the table, some on the floor. DRAKE Is this cool or what? GWEN We shouldn't be playing with this. Do you see the Crown Jewel? Drake finds a small bottle and opens it. Magical flowers spring out and fly all around the room. Drake and Gwen are getting rained on by flowers. DRAKE (bows low to Gwen) Beautiful flowers for the beautiful Princess. Gwen twirls and dances through the beautiful flowers. GWEN (giggling and playing along) Why Drake, you shouldn't have. Gwen twirls across the room amid the magic flowers. Unseen by them, a red smoke begins to uncurl from the open box. The smoke spreads across the floor. Drake goes back to the box. He looks under a robe and there lying in the chest is a magic wand. The Crown Jewel of Burning Ice is on the tip of the wand. DRAKE Gwen, it's here! We've found it! The box slams shut! The ground shakes as a big tremor hits. Gwen is knocked over. GWEN Ugh. The wind howls. In the center of the room rises a glowing smoky thing. GUARDIAN Who dares to steal magic from the Hall of Wizards?! The smoke transforms into a giant creature. It stands between Drake and Gwen. GWEN Drake! DRAKE Guinevere! Don't move! GWEN Who are you? The GUARDIAN turns to Gwen. GUARDIAN I am the Guardian of this place. Drake is edging back to the magic box. He is about to open it - The GUARDIAN spins, and rushes at Drake at blinding speed. Drake tucks and rolls out of the way, rising to his feet with his sword drawn. He steps protectively in front of Gwen. Drake flourishes the blade, but the GUARDIAN blasts it right out of his hands. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! Gwen brandishes her Enchanted Jewel and powers up into a Jewel Rider. She lets loose a bolt of power into the GUARDIAN. The GUARDIAN howls and slams power back sending Gwen flying. GWEN Ugh! DRAKE Guinevere! Drake runs to the fallen Princess. The GUARDIAN is upon them in a flash. DRAKE By the magic of the Forest Stone! Drake powers up. GUARDIAN ARRRRR!!! Drake uses his Forest Stone to shield Gwen and himself from the onslaught. Together they fire magic jewel power from their Enchanted Jewels forcing the GUARDIAN back. The GUARDIAN twirls like a Tasmanian Devil, screams, and explodes power into the room. The portion of floor Gwen and Drake are standing on gives way and they fall screaming into the dark. GWEN/DRAKE (falling into the abyss) Ahhhhhhhh!! GUARDIAN Ha ha ha har!!! ** COMMERCIAL BREAK ** 'Act II' (13) EST. - WIZARD'S PEAK MOUNTAIN The wind howls and snow falls. A wolf howl cuts through the wind. CUT (14) EXT. - THE ENTRANCE TO THE MINE/CAVE The area around the mine has now almost completely transformed into crystallized forms. Thunder snarls and rears. He charges into the tunnel exploding out the remaining timber barricades. Crystal bits go flying as he wedges himself in, trying to get inside. THUNDER Drake! Are you all right?! Sunstar comes up behind the great wolf. AMBER I've lost contact with Gwenevere. THUNDER (struggling) And I can't reach Drake, some kind of magical interference. AMBER One of us has got to go for help. Thunder tries to wiggle back out but is locked in place. THUNDER *Howl* I'm stuck. SUNSTAR I'll fly to the Crystal Palace for help. THUNDER Hurry - and be careful. Sunstar takes to the skies. CUT (15) INT. - DARK CAVERN Ghostly noises, strange winds, and rumbling sounds are heard. The scene is illuminated by the crystal walls of the cave. Drake and Gwen are picking themselves up off the floor of what seems to be a wider tunnel. They power down. He is rubbing his shoulder; Gwen, her hip. Drake still has the map. DRAKE Are you all right? GWEN I think so. You? DRAKE I'll live. What was that thing? GWEN It said it was the Guardian of the Hall of Wizards. DRAKE It's doing a good job. Gwen trips over a metal track. GWEN Oops. DRAKE I told you this was a mine. These tracks are for mine cars. Let's follow them. They start off along the tunnel floor walking in between the tracks. Drake is intently studying the map again. GWEN (dusting herself off) Ugh, it's filthy down here! DRAKE (looking up at Gwen) Sorry, I gave the cleaning crew the day off. He looks back at the map and scowls. GWEN Drake... you were very brave. DRAKE (warming up) Yeah, it's true. GWEN And modest. CUT (16) INT. - HALL OF WIZARDS All seems quiet. The box is closed on the floor. Sniffing sounds are heard as Rufus and Twig poke their noses around the corner of the entrance to the great hall. RUFUS *sniff* In here. TWIG Delightful magical odors. The Dweasels sneak into the room sniffing about like the Dweasels they are. RUFUS (looks up) Look at this place, Twig. TWIG (looks around also) I'm looking, I'm smelling, I'm stepping- Eeiiiip! Twig steps on one of the magic cards on the floor. The card flies out from under his feet like a banana peel. Twig goes flying and lands with a THUD. TWIG Rufus, I stepped in something. RUFUS Wipe it off. TWIG No, magic, wild magic! The magic cards float in front of them. RUFUS then notices the box. His eyes go wide. RUFUS Twig, a magic box. POV from inside of the box as it opens. Two Dweasel noses poke in for a sniff. They see robes, staffs, wands, hats, bottles, etc. The stuff is a combination of things from a magician's act and a wizard's lab. The Dweasels start rummaging, tossing things about. TWIG Look at all of this magical stuff! Rufus pulls out a black top hat. RUFUS Hey, Twig, magic hats. RUFUS reaches into the hat and...pulls out a cute little bunny. It tweaks Rufus's nose, leaps into the air, spins, and disappears. TWIG Ooh, ooh, my turn. Twig reaches into the box and pulls at another hat. It is stuck.Twig plants his feet on the outside of the box and pulls real hard. He pulls out the hat but the Guardian/creature's head is still in the hat. The rest of the Guardian follows, leaping into the room. GUARDIAN ROAR! TWIG Wrong hat. Rufus and Twig look at each other and scream. RUFUS/TWIG AAAAAHHH! The Creature towers over the shivering Dweasels. GUARDIAN Who dares steal the magic? RUFUS (pointing to Twig) Him. GUARDIAN I am the Guardian of the Hall of Wizards! RUFUS Nice, very nice. TWIG Yeah, most cool. The Dweasels are edging backwards away from the Guardian. They fall backwards into the open box. RUFUS/TWIG Deep!! Arph! The Guardian rushes toward them. Rufus pops his head out of the box. His eyes wearing a wizard's hat and brandishing a wand. Rufus shuts his yes and waves the wand in front of his face to the Guardian. RUFUS Don't eat us, horrible thing! The Jewel on the wand emits strange magic power. The Guardian stops in mid-pounce - it recognizes the magic of the wand. The Guardian is magically transformed into an Aladdin styled genie. GUARDIAN How may I serve you? Rufus and Twig look at each other in complete bafflement. RUFUS Bring us some food. GUARDIAN Yes, your wizardness. The GUARDIAN spins about and a cornucopia of food appears. TWIG Hey Rufus, it called you a wizard. RUFUS Must be this magic stuff. The room is filling up with all kinds of goodies, hamburgers, fries, malts, etc. RUFUS More soda, and lots of cookies. GUARDIAN Right away. The Dweasels look at each other. RUFUS I like being a wizard. TWIG Me too. CUT (17) EXT. - THE FOOTHILLS OF THE CRYSTAL CLIFFS The Dragon Wagon flies over faceted hills that sparkle with rainbow highlights. The land is more transformed than earlier on. Kale circles over the Pack. KALE (calling out with her Dark Stone) Rufus, Twig, can you hear me? RUFUS '(vo) (static breakup) ''looking for ston - stop - lots of magi - stop - taking a wizar - ish you were here - stop '''KALE What are those nitwits up to?! Grimm, take us to Wizard's Peak! Reverse angle on the Dragon Wagon as it abandons pursuit of the Pack. Below, Fallon raises her arm. The Pack comes to a halt. She suspiciously eyes the Dragon Wagon as it flies off into the distance. CUT (18) EXT. - THE ENTRANCE TO THE MINE Thunder is still lodged halfway in the entrance to the mine, his hindquarters protruding. The Crystal Carriage arrives on the scene. Tamara is driving with Archie sitting next to her. TAMARA Thunder! ARCHIE Oh my! THUNDER Tamara! I would be glad to see you if I could. TAMARA We'll have you out in a jiffy. C'mon troops! SAM, CLEO and SPIKE pile out of the carriage side door. TAMARA rushes over to Thunder, clasping his saddle. The Baby Animals rush to Thunder's aid... Spike gets a grasp on Thunder's tail; Samantha gets a grasp on Spike's; Cleo--with her teeth--gets a hold on Samantha's. Amber pull's Cleo's tail. Paws and hooves slide on the slick surface of the ground. Archie flies about directing. ARCHIE That's it...a bit more. SAM (pulling) Don't worry Thunder, we'll save you. THUNDER (somewhat muffled) Growarlg! That tickles! With a sudden champagne-cork pop!, Thunder is pulled free, sending all concerned into a backwards tumble right into a snow bank. TAMARA sits up, shaking her head free of snow. THUNDER (to Amber) Some rescue team. SUNSTAR You're rescued, aren't you? TAMARA (getting up and wiping herself off) There may be others who need rescuing. ARCHIE With all this wild magic we can't hear them. THUNDER We'll have to go in after them. Sunstar is peering inside the mine cave. SUNSTAR These tunnels have gotten too narrow. We'll never fit. One by one, the Baby Animals pop their heads out of the snow. Thunder's eyes widen in dismay. The Baby Animals smile at him. Thunder howls. THUNDER *Howl* CUT (19) INT. - HALL OF WIZARDS The Hall is completely transformed as Rufus and Twig sit in the middle of a Roman Orgy / New Year's Eve party of food, and other wondrous things. The room is crammed full of stuff, mostly food (rich desserts, lots of hamburgers), but there's also a half-buried spots car, piles of jewelry and a boat. Rufus and Twig both lounge in chairs wearing wizard robes and hats. Rufus waves the wand around. Twig is stuffing burgers into his mouth and downing malteds. RUFUS (calls out with grand gestures) Make it rain potato chips. GUARDIAN (bored) Yes, sir. Potato chips fall from the ceiling. RUFUS (bigger gestures) M''usic and... oh... Dweaselettes!'' GUARDIAN You make very peculiar wizards. Vampy rock and roll music starts, spotlights flash as a vampy female Dweasel slinks out from behind a smokey curtain. Dweaselette vamps a pose for the Dweasel boys. Rufus's eyes bug out of his head and his tongue rolls to the floor like The Mask. RUFUS Hubba hubba! GUARDIAN rolls his eyes. CUT (20) INT. - NARROW TUNNEL. Archie, Cleo, Samantha, and Spike, are about a hundred feet inside the mine entrance. They stare into the gloom at two different tunnel openings ahead of them. CLEO What do we do, now? TAMARA (vo) Station yourselves at different points. ARCHIE Samantha, you and Cleo go up this other tunnel. Spike, down that tunnel. I'll stay here and talk to Tamara. Sam and Cleo look down the tunnel they have ·been assigned to. Cleo does not look happy about going in there. SAMANTHA (vo) If any of us can sense where Gwen is, it's you, Cleo. CLEO (vo) (resigned) All right. But it looks awfully dirty in there. CUT (21) INT. - THE MINE SHAFT Still following the mine car tracks, Gwen and Drake wander into a connecting cave. It's a deep cavern with a dead end. The walls are tiered with many different levels. DRAKE Great. Dead end. An scary, echoing moan is heard. GWEN Oh, oh. Sounds like company. DRAKE raises his Forest Stone. It flashes a bright green light. DRAKE This time we'll be ready. The moaning sounds again, but this time it's clear that the source is a few levels above them. GWEN (looking up) Up there! Gwen's POV up the cave wall: Cleo's head and forequarters peek over the rim. Cleo cries again. GWEN Drake, it's Cleo! Gwen cups her hands to her mouth and lifts her head. GWEN Cleo? Cleo, can you hear me? Reverse-angle, looking down the shaft from Cleo's POV. CLEO (eyes light up with delight) Princess, thank goodness. Reverse angle: Gwen and Drake are still gazing up the cave wall. DRAKE (to Gwen) Tell her to get some ropes and lower them into the mine shaft. GWEN Cleo, listen carefully: Get some ropes and lower them into the mine shaft. Cleo's expression is very confused. CLEO (confused) Ok. Cleo turns and aims her horn back toward the tunnel she had come through. CUT (22) INT. - MINE TUNNEL Samantha is poised to receive Cleo's message. CLEO (vo) (in Samantha's head, as it were) Samantha, get some oats and blow them into the mine draft. Samantha's face wrinkles in bafflement. She shrugs and looks backup the tunnel. (23) INT. - ANOTHER SECTION OF TUNNEL. Spike is poised to receive Samantha's message. SAMANTHA (vo) Spike, cut some boats and load them onto the flying raft. Spike shakes his head and wrinkles his face in bafflement. He shrugs, turns and relays the message. CUT (24) INT. - JUST INSIDE THE ENTRANCE TO THE MINE Archie is poised to receive Spike's message. SPIKE '(vo) (in Archie's head) ''Archie, custom cats and toad phlegm in two thieving crafts. '''ARCHIE Dooo! (25) EXT. - THE MINE ENTRANCE TAMARA is pacing in front of the mine entrance. ARCHIE '(vo) (in Tamara's head) ''Tamara, crusted moats onto the flaming toothy ring laughs. Hugging herself for warmth, she stops. '''TAMARA (aloud, with breath clouds) Cross the moat on the count of two and throw the staff? She turns and surveys the entrance to the mine. TAMARA Well, I suppose if I think of this stream as a kind of moat--'' CLOSEUP of the lever seen earlier, alongside the entrance. '''TAMARA' (vo) ''--Then that lever must be the staff.'' Tamara readies herself. TAMARA One...Two! TAMARA puts all her weight into throwing the lever, which makes a grinding sound.The mechanical groans of long-dormant machinery begin to resound from the mountain. Dust pours from the mouth. The cave opening collapses. Amber leaps away from the entrance, sneezing. Tamara makes a panicked effort to return the lever to its original position, but it won't budge. TAMARA Oh my. CUT (26) VARIOUS INTERIORS OF QUICK CUTS - MINE TUNNELS The tunnels are shaking and timbers are giving way. Dirt rains from the ceilings, the walls cave in. CLEO Oh no! a. Cleo races through the tunnel. b. In another area, Samantha is pitched headfirst into a side tunnel. c. In another area, Spike rides a landslide into a deep shaft. SPIKE Agggag! Archie is blown through an updraft. CUT (27) INT. HALL. OF WIZARDS Rock music blares. The Dweasels are partying out, dancing up a storm around the Guardian. The Guardian is looking steamed (steam comes out his ears). Tremors hit and the room shakes, rattles and rolls. RUFUS (party animal) This place is rockin', Dweasel Dude! Pieces of ceiling fall onto the Guardian. GUARDIAN Enough is enough! With a wave of his arm, all of the magic vanishes, Rufus and Twig fall on their Dweasel butts. The room is back to normal. KALE (vo) ''- answer me, you Dweasels!'' TWIG Oh oh. RUFUS Eh, Witchy One, is that you? KALE (vo) Of course it's me! Did you find any magic? RUFUS You could say that. KALE (vo) I just did. Bring me that Crown Jewel! GUARDIAN So, You're not wizards at all. You're here to steal the magic! Rufus is trying to stuff the wand into his robe. RUFUS Eh, could be. TWIG It's time to go, bye. The Dweasels make a mad dash out of the room. CUT (28) INT. - THE MINE SHAFT Dirt is raining down on Gwen and Drake. The ground-shaking sounds gradually yield to a roller coaster-like roar. GWEN and DRAKE stop short at the sight of a distant, glowing light that seems to be headed their way. DRAKE Here it comes! GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! DRAKE By the magic of the Forest Stone! GWEN and DRAKE power up and stand ready to battle the oncoming Guardian thing. The roar increases as the light grows brighter. DRAKE/GWEN Look out. Ah! They leap to one side as a runaway train of mine cars barrels between them. A perplexed looking Cleo sits in the middle car. Gwen and Drake trade astonished looks GWEN Cleo?! DRAKE (turns and yells at Cleo) Cleo, come back! Gwen and Drake chase after the train. CUT (29) INT. - A CAVERN Spike and Samantha fall into a cavern. The land in a pile of crystal bits (sort of like sparkling sawdust). PIKE (pops his head out) Samantha, it is you? SAMANTHA I fell on my little head! Archie comes flying out of control and crash dives head first into the sawdust. Feathers and crystal bits fly about. ARCHIE Waaoppop! SAM (pulls Archie out by his feet) Yea, Archie, we're saved! ARCHIE Dooo, where am!?! SPIKE (breaks out crying} We're lost! Tamara!!! The two frightened Baby Animals begin to wail around Archie. Archie looks at the two of them then starts to wail along. CUT (30) INT. EST. - TUNNEL The Dweasels run like Dweasels. Chasing them is the Guardian and it's pissed. GUARDIAN Come back here, you Dweasels! RUFUS Run, Twig! TWIG Good idea. CUT (31) INT. EST. - A CAVE TUNNEL Gwen and Drake are still powered up. In the lead car of the runaway train, DRAKE is struggling to turn a steering wheel while operating a brake lever. The train is roller-coastering through the tunnels headed straight for split in the tracks. The turn off to the right continues with more tracks. The one to the left ends with a drop into the bottomless pit. Behind DRAKE sits Gwen and Cleo. Despite being thrown side-to-side and bounced out of her seat, Gwen is trying desperately to read the map in the glow of her Sun Stone. GWEN Steer to the right--'' '''DRAKE' Steer - How?! Drake is struggling to turn the steering handle. Gwen fires a blast from her Sun Stone. The handle loosens immediately and turns too much. The train banks sharply to the right, narrowly avoiding going over into the bottomless pit. Crystal bits fly over the edge of the pit as the train barrels into the new tunnel. POV of the wild ride through the tunnel, as three shadowy figures appear in the distance. The figures are howling. Close on Gwen. GWEN Drake! Three more creatures! DRAKE I see them! DRAKE continues to struggle with the steering wheel to no avail. The train heads straight for the figures. Gwen and Cleo brace themselves for whatever horror they are about to confront. The train whizzes past Samantha, Spike, and Archie who follow its passing with tear-filled eyes. CUT (32) INT. - THE TUNNEL The two running Dweasels turn down a connecting tunnel and run onto a mine car track. They look around, and wipe their brows in relief. Suddenly the mining car slams into them from behind, sending them flying into the last car (three cars altogether). The Crown Jewel breaks off the wand and flies into Drake's hands. DRAKE Hey, look at this. ARCHIE (eyes popping) GAK!! It's a Crown Jewel! DRAKE is still at the wheel of the train, but now Samantha, Spike and Archie are crammed aboard, as well as Gwen and Cleo and Rufus and Twig. SAM Yuck, a Dweasel! RUFUS Yuck, yourself! Group's POV of the tunnel as a spot of light is seen. GWEN Drake, slow us down. DRAKE reaches for the brake. The brake handle breaks off in his hands. DRAKE Oh oh. The cars speed toward the light at the end of the tunnel. Gwen and Cleo scream. Sam, Spike and Archie scream. The Dweasels scream. ARCHIE/DRAKE/GWEN/SPIKE/CLEO/SAM/RUFUS/TWIG AAHAHAHAHAHAH! CUT (33) EXT. - MINE ENTRANCE Tamara, Thunder and Amber have removed a bunch of crystal rocks, revealing a small opening. The area is completed crystallized around them. Thunder snarls! Thunder and Amber whirl around. The Dragon Wagon sits there. Kale is standing in the wagon. KALE Well, fancy meeting you here. Kale levels her Dark Stone at Tamara. Thunder and Amber leap in front of the girl to protect her. Suddenly the train cars burst out of the rock opening. The train hits the bumpers at the end of the track sending everyone aboard flying into a snow bank. Rufus and Twig land in Kale's arms. RUFUS We're back, Witchy One. TWIG Miss us? KALE (completely disgusted) Doof! Kale drops the Dweasels. DRAKE pops his head out of the snow. DRAKE Gwen? GWEN Here. Kale cracks her Dark Stone whip, releasing a burst of power over everyone's heads. KALE No one move. Where's that Crown Jewel! FALLON Not so fast, Kale! The Pack stands facing the Dragon Wagon, their Forest Stones (and Moon Stones) flaring (on both kids and animals). They are powered up. Suddenly the Guardian bursts out of the cave. GUARDIAN Pirates, smugglers, Dweasels! You'll all pay for this! KALE What the?! Who are you? GUARDIAN (bellows) I want my Jewel!! KALE (bellows back) I want MY Jewel!! Drake tosses Gwen the Crown Jewel. Gwen catches the Jewel. She takes the magic key from an inside pocket and touches the key to the stone.The stone flairs to life. A glow appears above the Jewel and the Jewel Box appears in the magical glow. KALE No! Gwen places the stone into its spot in the box, and Merlin appears in the glow. GUARDIAN (astonished) Master Merlin! MERLIN Your work here is done, Guardian. Return to your ancient slumber. The Crown Jewel of Burning Ice has been returned to the Jewel Box. The Guardian bows and vanishes. MERLIN Remember my students, it's not the path you choose, it's how you walk that path. (warm laugh) And never be shy about asking for directions. Merlin vanishes. The Jewel Box vanishes. The land begins to surrender its cold angularity for rolling foothills and white cliffs cut by picturesque waterfalls, and distant snow-capped peaks. The Jewel Riders cheer the transformation. KALE (disgusted) Grimm, get us out of here. You haven't won yet, Jewel Riders! The Dragon Wagon takes off into the skies. Everyone gathers around the Crystal Carriage. They power down. Fallon notices that everyone that was inside the mine is dusty and dirty, somewhat the worse for wear-- especially Gwen who has stained her beautiful coat. FALLON What happened to all of you? GWEN It's long story. Let's head home. Drake is studying the map again. DRAKE Let's see, five miles past this mark-'' Drake is barraged by snowballs. '''DRAKE' Hey! Stop... cut it out... Fade on good-natured, team-spirited laughter. FADE OUT Eternal links PDF file Category:Scripts Category:First season